Benvolio Montage
A character in Romeo and Juliet. He is mega sexy and the best character in Fortnite Appearance Personality Benvolio's personality is kind, caring, patient, and pacifist. History Relationships Romeo Montague Benvolio is Romeo's older cousin, and a voice of reason for him. Lord and Lady Montague Lord and Lady Montague are the Uncle and Aunt of Benvolio, respectively. Mercutio Mercutio is part of his and Romeo's friend circle, however some critics believe that he may be involved romantically with Benvolio. Family Tree Appearances Benvolio Montague is a character in William Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet. Role Benvolio is a Montague, the nephew of Montague , and is a cousin of Romeo . Benvolio plays the role of the peacemaker in the play, which we see immediately, because his very first appearance in Act 1 Scene 1 is him trying to break up a fight between Tybalt , Sampson , Gregory , and Abram . Benvolio is a caring cousin to Romeo, as he wants Romeo to be happy and not upset about his unrequited love with Rosaline . From the little we see of Benvolio, we know that he is a natural peacekeeper, even if Tybalt scorns him for wanting to keep the peace yet drawing his weapon. Benvolio longs to create a safe space in Verona, and also wants to keep his friends out of trouble, like when Mercutio and Tybalt begin to fight and he tells them to get to a private place or else they'll be banished because of what Prince Escallus said. Benvolio, in Act 3, asks Mercutio to retire because the Capulets are wandering outside and he knows they'll get into a fight. If Mercutio had listened to him, he wouldn't have died. Benvolio is a character that is easily brushed off, because it seems like almost everyone in this play has very violent tendencies because of the feud. After Mercutio's death, he isn't seen again, his last lines in the play being him explaining what had happened to Mercutio and Tybalt. Perhaps after this happened, Benvolio took his own advice and didn't involve himself in the feud any longer, or he was grieving the loss of a close friend. Sadly, we don't know what Benvolio's reaction was to the death of Romeo and Juliet. Great Quotes "Part, fools! Put up your swords! You know not what you do." - Act 1 Scene 1 "I do but keep the peace." - Act 1 Scene 1 "I'll know his grievance or be much denied." - Act 1 Scene 1 "Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" - Act 1 Scene 1 "By giving liberty unto thine eyes. Examine other beauties." - Act 1, Scene 1 "We talk here in the public haunt of men. Either withdraw unto some private place, And reason coldly of your grievances, Or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us." - Act 3, Scene 1 Trivia * In a novel by Rachel Caine, it is Romeo and Juliet written in Benvolio's point of view. It is called "Prince of Shadows.", and Benvolio is characterized as a thief. * The name "Benvolio" comes from Italian, meaning "well-wanting" or "well-wishing". Category:Romeo and Juliet Characters